1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to driving mechanisms, and more particularly, to a clamping cylinder.
2. Description of Related Art
A cylinder may be used to clamp materials. Many cylinders may include a cylinder block defining a receiving chamber, a piston and a push rod received in the receiving chamber. The cylinder block may define two openings at opposite ends communicating with the receiving chamber. The piston may be movably received in the receiving chamber, a first end of the push rod may be fixed to the piston, and a second end of the push rod may extend out of the cylinder body via one opening. Airborne contaminants, such as dust particles, in a production facility may abrade and jam the piston and the push rod, and shorten the life of the cylinder. Moreover, the volume of the cylinder may be relatively large, and a significant amount of space may be needed to enable the cylinder to work.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.